


Cheesecake

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei is very wrapped up in his reading, and Duo has an idea why. Drabble, all dialogue, throwaway 5xS reference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive this silly drabble. My sister and I sometimes do flashfic/drabble races, based on random prompts we give each other. She gave me 'cheesecake' one time, and this happened. Feel free to guess who is who? xD

_"…what?"_  
  
"Cheesecake. You know, pinups and stuff."  
  
"And you think _that's_ what's got him so enthralled?"  
  
"He would never 'debase his honor' for that."  
  
"Unless it was Sally Po cheesecake."  
  
"Guys, are we forgetting who we're talking about? He could be reading critical essays, or an encyclopedia, or… or a code of justice, I don't know!"  
  
"Yeah, justice gets him hot. Oh baby oh baby."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Quatre has a point."  
  
"You _always_ take _his_ side!"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"You're full of it."  
  
"Hold on, I almost see… oh my god."  
  
"What the—"  
  
"…you were right. Cheesecake."


End file.
